Ultraman Particle (Character)/Non-Canon
Notice:This is not the canon version of Particle and is only used for RPs and other weird projects, for canon click the canon tab on the top. Thank you is an Ultra created by Takeru when he thought of entering the tournament, this ultra is strong and powerful. he later became a real ultra that lives in Land of light. History Takeru was running the shop ran by his father, the champion of Ultra Doll tournament, he took Belial and Ultraman and customized the Ultraman he wanted, Particle was named after the system that was used to use the data to a control the ultra, Particle Ultraman Particle Takeru created some attacks for Particle, Particle Ray and Particle Slash, he entered the tournament and became Particle, Particle was so strong that he got 7 wins in a row, but the 8th battle was for close range and Takeru hated using close range. His friend, Hiroki gave him a training and made Particle some close range attacks, Particle kick, Particle punch and Particle chop, Particle ended up winning in the 8th round until 10th round. World Ultra Cup Takeru was able to enter the World Ultra Cup, he needed 3 members for his new team,The Star Build team, he invited his friend Hiroki (Ultraman Thundarz) and Tanako (Ultraman Builders). Particle upgraded his form Into Starlight,the combination of red and blue mode,this form is extremely strong Final Battle Taiga, Takeru's childhood friend has entered the WUC,along with a abandoned Ultradoll, Chaosroid U, it was created by the best builder in the world, abandoning Chaosroid U, Taiga took the Ultradoll and finishing the doll with datas of Belial. Particle faced Chaosroid U and he was too hard to fight, he needed alot of particals to damage Chaosroid, Chaosroid killed Particle with Chaos Ray, Particle revived and Particle stored bunch of Particles around the stage, he chased Chaosroid U into space. Particle turned into Starlight but he is glowing,the light is so bright that some people damaged their eye. Particle and Chaosroid used their beam around the sun, moments later, Particle turned into his normal form,he chose to use his sealed beam,he used his supreme beam,pushing Chaosroid U into the sun,the game stage exploded,Particle came back with some battle scars that is regenerating really fast,the remains of Chaosroid U fell into the ground. The only remains of Chaosroid U is his body and his head,Chaosroid U lost,Taiga congratulated Takeru and left. The Ending Particle won the prize and Particle became a living ultra like other Ultramans,Father of Ultra and Taro had invited Particle into Land of Light,Particle accepted the request. Particle said to Takeru that use the Particle Battler to transform into Particle,and Particle split up with Takeru and told him to press the button to summon Particle if he needed to,Particle went to the land of light after Father of Ultra had taken him in Ultraman Particle and Ultramans Vs Giga Tyrant!:The Battle of Truth Particle was in the Land of Light,Chilling with Taro,but theres a emergency going on in earth,they checked,The Giga Tyrant,the combination of all kaiju,Zeus attacks Giga tyrant,he actually was weakened again,but he turned to his normal form in an instant. Takeru summoned Particle and Particle merged with Takeru,transforming to Particle.... Return For more info check this Ultraman Particle:Sequel and Teaser for the rework Revival Meanwhile,Ultraman Laxcer sensed something weird and got his memories back,he remembered he was an Ultra called Particle,Laxcer did some research and changed his Alpha Spark with his Particle Battler. he revived and his Particle Battler changed into Particle Capsule,as well as bringing back Takeru Negishi,Takeru quickly lost his memories as Laxcer and continued to fight wildly as Particle... Ultraman Particle S2 Particle came to earth once again to investigate about the monsters awakening,while sensing a strong aura that is from a strong monster. Particle fought many monsters and eventually facing the half kaiju half ultra,Reaper Lucifer... Facing Reaper Lucifer Particle faces the ultimate being,Reaper Lucifer,Reaper traps Particle with his vains from his Incomplete body,Particle's reiyonix's genes was absorbed into Reaper lucifer's body and completes. The Bright Hunter,Ultraman Thundarz appears and joins Particle to face Reaper Lucifer,they both lost to Reaper's intense power,Reaper breaks Thundarz's armor and kills Particle,creating a new Dark hunter armor,Thundarz dies the second time. Particle revives and receives the Aegis,the form that ties with Ultraman Noa,eventually revives Thundarz and defeats Reaper Lucifer with Aegis the Final. Profile * Height: 51 m * Weight: 41,000 t * Color Timer:no time limit,it blink when his energy is low or when he is low on health * human host(creator): Takeru Negishi * Size: Changeable Rise Particle's pose is like the original ultraman's pose,It shows Thunders and red corrupted background,showing Belial in a flash and then the background became a galaxy with particles around it. His origin the first's rise is like Particle's ordinary pose,but the background shows a red and black particles and a corrupted space and a glass crack. Forms - Starlight= Starlight "Upgrade! Exterminating the enemy now!" -prebattle catchphrase Particle glows into a very bright star,absorbing the Particles around him,this form combines Red and Blue mode,this boosted both his strengh and agility,this form made him glow so bright that some people damaged their eye in the final battle,being the strongest ultra in the world Techniques *'Mega Particle Ray': Particle does a L shape pattern like Wide Shot and shoots a bigger version of Particle Ray,this beam is much stronger than Particle Ray - Origin The First= Origin The First "DESTROY! SPREAD THE DARKNESS!" -prebattle catchphrase The Monstrous version of Particle,the early development for Particle,Takeru used deadly crystals on Particle causing him to go beserk,this form was used in Episode 24 to defeat Chaosroid U,this form was sealed forever after Chaosroid used his Chaos Ray. Techniques *Deadly Ray: Particle does a + shape and shoots the Deadly ray,the colors of this beam is red and black,this ray is slightly stronger than Particle Ray - Origin= Origin "Beginning! First power!" -prebattle catchphrase The weaker and balanced version of Origin the first,shown in a flashback when Takeru lost to a champion using this form,this form was fully responsible for the destruction of the game stage when he uses his supreme ray Techniques *Proto Ray: Particle does a + shape and shoots a blue ray *Supreme Ray: Particle does a L shape and shoots a rainbow colored beam,this beam is so strong that it can destroy an entire game stage,this attack was sealed and used by Particle's normal form in episode 25 - Legendary= Legendary Eliminate! Eliminating the strongest enemy! -Prebattle catchphrase Exclusive to Ultraman Particle and Ultramans Vs Giga Tyrant!:The Battle of Truth This is Particle's strongest form,this form is obtained when Ultraman Legacy gave Particle his power Techniques ''' *Special Ray: shoots a powerful rainbow colored beam that is very strong,when used alongside Legacy's Rebirth Ray,this beam can destroy Giga Tyrant. *Void Beam: This beam can summon a black hole,this attack was used to suck Giga Tyrant and Alien Fusonis into the black hole. - Aegis= '''Aegis Unleash! the god! -prebattle catchphrase Particle's strongest form when Noa answered his wish and revives him using Noa's power,giving Particle a Noa-like form,It is his primary form in Land of Light,this form ties with Noa's power,making it super OP Techniques *Aegis Ray: a ray that is fired with a + pattern,can destroy Belial with 2 shoots *Aegis Barrier: Summons a shield that is activated for 10 seconds,after 10 seconds,Particle becomes invincible for 5 seconds. *Aegis Summon: Summons a black hole that sucks every evil creatures Ultimate Techniques *Aegis the Final: Shoots a ray with the M78 ray pattern,it is Particle's strongest attack,this attack ties with the Ultra Key *Aegis Final Defend: This barrier is Unbreakable,a really strong shield - Legacy= Legacy "Use it! Past heroes's design!" -prebattle catchphrase It is Particle's form when he used Aegis the final 5 times to block Reaper Lucifer's dimensional rift that is used to corrupt the land of light by using the power of darkness,he was weaken and the showa ultras gave him powers to make his Color timer restore to blue,this form is 2x weaker than the Aegis form Techniques *Shogacy Ray: shoots a blue colored ray that has all the powers of showa ultras *Shogacy blocker elec: a shield than can reflect attacks,super effective when reflects a shock attack - Rising= Rising "Mythical hero! Fallen hero!" -prebattle catchphrase This form is Particle's Ultimate form,This form was accessed via the Benoazer claw,he worked hard to control this form's side effect,this form makes him beserk,after he worked so hard,he was able to control this form,making him more dangerous than Reaper Lucifer's ultimate form. This form uses the deadliness of Ultraman Belial and the Powers of Ultraman Noa Techniques *Risium Ray: does a + pattern and shoots a ray that can destroy an entire universe,this attack is so deadly that it forced him out of transformation after he did the attack Rest of his techniques are Aegis form's techniques - Zero Aegis= Zero Aegis This is Particle's weakened form,after he used all of his energies on the Claw Battlenizer crisis,10,000 monster awoken from the Claw Battlenizer,he defeats all of them using Aegis the final and loses his energy,weakening to Zero Aegis,this form ties with Ultraman The Next. Techniques *Zegis Storm Ray: shoots a ray that can destroy enemies,this attack ties with spacium/specium ray. *Zegis Storm Slash: Does a slash attack that cut enemies *Zegis Storm Shield: Creates a shield that can be broken by Hyper Zetton(or stronger Kaijus) - Armor of Vengeance= Armor of Vengeance "Revenge! Vengeance is my feeling!" -prebattle catchphrase This is Particle's vengeance based form,this armor was created by the vengeful souls that was restless,possesing Particle after they felt the vengeance aura on Particle that was created after Hyper Lucifer killed Thundarz permanently. Techniques *Vengeance Shot: unleashes a beam that is powered by the vengeful feelings. *Vengeance Transfer: Transfers the vengefulness of the spirits and Particle to the creature that he targets,this attack allows enemies to get really vengeful *Vengeance Sense: Senses a creature with vengeful feelings,used by spirits to merge with Particle *Vengeance Merge: Merges with a creature feeling vengeful,creates the Armor of Vengeance to Ultras,gives the burst mode to Kaijus(like Gomora Burst mode,but green),and gives ghostly powers to Humans - Mythical= Mythical Balance! The light and darkness! -prebattle catchphrase This is Particle's 3rd strongest form,obtained when he uses the power of light and darkness and balance it,this form is first described in a Dark and Light legend from the ultras about a hero uses the Darkness and Lightness to fight. Techniques *Mythical Ray: shoots a red and blue ray that can kill enemies in 1 hit *Mythical Prophecy: tells people about the future using prophecy languages *Mythical sense: Senses something evil - Particle Lucifer= Particle Lucifer This is Lucifer's 2nd strongest form when he possesed Ultraman Particle for a vessel,he can use Particle's attack Techniques *Dark Particle Ray: A dark version of Particle ray,its 2x stronger than the original ray *Dark Particle Barrier: Summons a barrier that is 2x more defensive than the original *Dark Particle Beserk: shoots a rapid laser from Particle that is 2x faster than the original - Sinister Fire= Sinister Fire thumb|217x478px This is one of Particle's fusion form that were achieved from the geed riser,when riku puts Leo and Dyna strong mode capsule and scans it in geed riser,the fusion will be transfered to Particle and tranforms into a new form Techniques *Slong Fire Break: shoots a ray that can pierce through enemies *Explosion Fire Beam Burst: Same as Slonf fire break,just stronger - Streaming Burst= Streaming Burst thumb|217x478px This is one of Particle's fusion form that were achieved from the geed riser,when riku puts Tsurugi and Agul capsule and scans it in geed riser,the fusion will be transfered to Particle and tranforms into a new form Techniques *Tsugul Blade: summons a blade that can cut through most of the material *Agight Stream Shot: Shoots a ray that can break most material - Muteki Particle= Muteki This is Particle's ultimate form when he faces Lucideus,he became invincible and his power is beyond Rising,making it his strongest form,he achieved this form when he merges with Noa,King and Zero,he gained 4 pair of Muteki Slugger,this form defects the color timer going red. Attacks *Muteki Slugglush: Shoots his Muteki Sluggers and slashes the enemy,its really strong *Mutekirium Slashing Burst: Shoots a ray that can destroy everything with his Maximium power,really deadly when using the maximium power *Muteki Unleash: Unleashes his full power.. - Hyper= - Particle Hyper= Hyper His eyes stop glowing purple and he regains his memories as he was no longer brainwashed,he uses the full potential of the form and became stronger and was able to defeat Mugen Techniques *Hyper Turbo: Runs really fast to trap enemies,instead,his running aura's color is blue instead of purple *Hyper Ray: Like Hyper dark Ray,it it stronger than hyper dark ray and the color is gold instead of purple *Hyper Giri: kicks the enemies or slashes the enemy }} }} Rules for Particle *Ask me if you wanted to add particle to your series *in the ending Particle turned into a real ultra so you can do a crossover with your ultra(Ask me plz) *You can submit forms for Particle :D *You can add Particle in any fanfics but if its bad and i do not like how Particle is handled then i might ask you to take it down Trivia *Particle is supposed to look like Ginga with Agul's head *Particle is obviously based on Geed *his Origin the first is based on Orb Origin the first and Orb Thunder Breastar *His Origin the first is also based on Dark Tiga *His legacy form looks like it is MS painted Gallery Partinaction.jpeg|Particle's pose Category:Fan Ultras Category:Zenonkou75 Category:Non-canon characters Category:Ultraman Particle Continuity